


Sides

by shikasori



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikasori/pseuds/shikasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**will not be completed**unfinished**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On One Side

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently started watching Durarara!! and it's pretty fucking awesome. Fun facts; Izaya's Japanese VA also voices Levi from SNK and his English VA also voices Ichigo from Bleach and Sasori from Naruto Shippuden.
> 
> So the way this fic is going to be set up is a little weird but just how Drrr!! works. 
> 
> So this actual fanfiction is called Sides. On one side, we have Izaya's POV. And on the other side we have Shizuo's POV. And they shall be titled as so, so that you know who's POV the story is in. It will usually be Izaya then Shizuo and so on.
> 
> I do kind of ship them like a whole lot BUT I will try and not let that cloud the fic's narrative too much. 
> 
> As for what the fic is actually about, I have no clue! I just have some fooping great big inspiration right now and it's for Drrr!! so here we goooo~~

-10:57pm-  
  
Izaya breathed a sigh of relief as hot water hit the back of his head. The water wasn't sweltering or scorching. It was just the kind of temperature Izaya loved. Of course, the water temperature couldn't (and never would) compare to the love he had for humans, but it was still a good thing all the same.   
  
Orihara Izaya's bathroom was just like any other bathroom. A toilet, a sink, a towel rack with a hand-towel draped on it, a hook on the back of the door with a towel hooked on it, a lock on the door, a bath, a shower and a single rectangular window at the top of the wall which was open at the moment to let the steam out the room. The walls were made up of white tiles and the floor was made up of grey and white tiles.   
  
The only things that weren't usually there were his bloodied clothes lying in a heap in the corner of the room. The water that washed down from his body and into the drain was actually more blood than it was water and the tiles were also stained with smudges, finger and hand prints.  
  
It looked like a murder scene that someone had quickly fled from and there was a perfectly good reason for this.   
  
Shizou-chan.


	2. On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just.. punch Izaya. Yeah. That sounded like the better option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to be coming along pretty quick!
> 
> Yep, as I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is in Shizuo's POV. 
> 
> Gomen if it's confusing, I'm still working out the kinks.

-10:57pm-   
  
 _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. I will kill him till he's dead. Deader than dead. Kill him. I will kill him._  
  
-11:03pm-  
  
Heiwajima Shizuo was calmly walking through the streets with his hands in his pockets. His usual attire of a bartender's suit, that his brother had given him so many of, was pretty messed up. His collar was scruffy, his sleeves were rolled way up his arms, tears and stains on his pants and white shirt. The stains were a mixture of blood, dirt and grass. And most of the blood wasn't even his.  
  
Nobody dared to question him and even if the brave one or two did, he completed ignored them. All except Simon.  
  
Shizuo lifted his head from being permentantly glued to the pavement in front of him and stared at Simon as he spoke.  
  
"Shizuo! You look rough! We have a special deal today on sour cream sushi! Want to try it? It's good, it's cheap!" the taller man chanted. "You look like you've been fighting again, Shizuo."  
  
The blonde grunted and scoffed, "And so what?" he muttered as he shook his head, walking away. He raised a hand in the air "some other time" he called out then dropped his hand down and stuffed it back into his pocket. He wondered if Tom had another job yet. Mind you, he wouldn't mind if Celty was free to talk either.   
  
Or maybe he didn't need to talk. Maybe just.. punch Izaya. Yeah. That sounded like the better option.


	3. On One Side

-9:28am-

 

Izaya left his office and headed over to 'Bukuro earlier than usual. He would tell anyone who asked 'no particular reason' however that wasn't the case. He had his suspicions that someone in the yellow scarves was leaking lies about him to other people and it would eventually lose him out on money in the long run and he couldn't have that.

 

That's why he was in the park sitting on the water fountain with his phone in his hands as he quickly text back and forth to Celty. He sighed out loud and flipped his phone shut, certain that she didn't know who was leaking false information on the information broker. Izaya stood and placed his phone in his pocket then began wandering about the city, taking in all the little details of the humans around him. 

 

He was in mid-thought when a middle aged man in a black jacket and a black cap holding a grey-ish bag bumped into him as he sprinted through the park. Izaya stumbled back a bit and caught his balance then glared a little at the man. Said man was spouting out crap that Izaya shouldn't have been in the way and that he should watch it next time 'buddy'. The wannabe obviously had no idea who he was talking to when he started running again. _Running from who..?_ _What's in the bag..?_ were Izaya's thoughts as he watched the stranger leave the park, knocking into a few other people on his travels. 

 

Any other person would either forget about it or be angry for a few hours, then forget about it. But Izaya wasn't any other person. He would remember the coat, the cap, the bag, the scar on his upper left eyebrow – the scar on his face that he had obviously been trying to hide under his cap. They should also wear sunglasses so there green eyes aren't exposed either. And also, if they want to be a neat and tidy wannabe, at least put the cap on straight so the brunette hair doesn't show so much.

 

What a great start in 'Bukuro. 


End file.
